Expected
by spicehnoodles
Summary: Eijirou learns about Katsuki's Top 5 list, and one person in that list captures his attention.


"So how's your license provisional training been goin' lately?" Eijirou asked. He was on the sofa in the dormitory lounge, playing a shooting game on his phone, legs propped over the coffee table, which was strewn with neglected notes and random doodles of heroes.

Across him, Katsuki was lying on the other sofa, head resting against the arm and reviewing past sports festival matches on his phone.

"Boring as shit," he remarked.

"Rumor has it that you and Todoroki are actually working together."

"There's a reason why it's called a 'rumor,' dumbass."

"Dude, how're you gonna get an internship if you're still stuck in provisional training?"

Katsuki ripped off his earphones and regretted not raising up the volume. He glared at his friend. "Fuck you, I'm not _stuck_ ," he sneered. "I sure as hell won't let Half-and-Half's dumbass face stop me from getting to the top."

Eijirou pursed his lips in contemplation. If you're friends with Katsuki, or basically around him for most days of the week, then you would hear him not just bragging but confidently declaring that he will be the best hero there is and beat all the "fuckers who get in his way." It was foolish for people to doubt him considering he was a formidable hero-in-training who possesses an impressive amount of control and understanding of his own quirk.

Since then, Eijirou had been curious about what made Katsuki so damn powerful besides deadly training regimens and an unyielding spirit.

Grinning, the red-head stood up from his position and approached Katsuki, holding his fist out as a microphone. "Bakugou Katsuki, the world wants to know," he spoke with an exaggeratedly low voice. "What makes a great hero?"

Katsuki looked at him from underneath his lashes, eyes promising death. "If you don't back off—"

Eijirou laughed, but he knew what was best for his health and resumed his previous position. "But seriously, what _do_ you think makes a great hero?"

"Idiot, how can I be the best if I don't have a goal that makes me the best?" Katsuki scoffed. He clicked on another video.

"What's your goal, then?"

"Easy. You gotta beat those that are at the top and those that will stand in your way getting there." Katsuki paused for a moment. "I got five assholes on that list."

Eijirou's interest further piqued. "Five? Why five?"

Katsuki sighed. The idiot asked way too many stupid questions. "It's realistic. I can't be analyzing and watching out for every single fucker out there."

Eijiriou looked as if he wanted to ask more because honestly, Katsuki's answers were always brief and led to so many more questions. It was best not to push it, though. "So, who happens to be on that list?" he asked.

Katsuki regarded him once, _tsk_ ed, and then directed his attention back to his phone. He was in a rather rare charitable mood. "All Might," he begrudgingly admitted, "is the best hero."

"Actually, it's Endeavor now—"

"Endeavor's only the best 'cause of All Might's condition, but even with his condition, All Might's considered the greatest of the great. Endeavor got his sloppy seconds." Despite everything, Katsuki looked up to All Might especially since he still felt responsible for his demise. He couldn't help but defending him.

Eijirou grimaced. "All right... But there's gotta be more." He paused, weighing his options. "Midoriya?"

Immediately, Katsuki's eyes snapped to him, angry. "What about that damn nerd?" he snapped.

"I'm guessing he's on that list."

"Deku's always gotta be in my way all the damn time—it's fucking annoying." Which was code for yes.

"Hmmm, then Todoroki's number three, right?"

Katsuki grunted. "Half-and-Half's bold attitude pisses me off."

"So number four..." Eijiriou grinned. "Ah, I see."

"Tch, what?" Katsuki didn't like his tone.

The redhead continued on, "I mean, I can't believe I even _have_ to even say it."

"Jesus Christ, spit it out, Hair-for-Brains."

"Number four's me, right?"

Katsuki burst out laughing. "In your dreams!"

"Bro, are you serious? Our fights are evidence—I test your endurance big time."

"You mean the other way around, right? You're not even on my radar."

"Can I at least get an honorary mention?"

Katsuki kept scrolling on his phone. "Whatever."

Eijirou was relentless. It was rare for his friend to share anything about himself especially when it concerned his long-term goals and, implicitly, his insecurities. These people were in the way of his goals, and that suggested they were better than him in ways that bugged the hell out of him. "Then who's number four?"

"All the assholes lurking out there are number five."

Eijirou noted he skipped number four. "You...gotta be more specific."

"From the League of Villains to the pathetic muggers, dipshit."

"Wait, so you put all the bad guys into one category? And all I get is an honorary mention?"

"Take it or leave it."

"What happened to being realistic?"

Katsuki refused to tell him that he was originally number five and just added in the League of Villains. He didn't want to inflate his ego—telling him about the other three was already asking for too much.

"Wait, so if the villains are number five, who's number four?"

"Round Face."

Eijirou tilted his head. "Who?"

"That damn nerd's friend— _Uraraka_." He said it with a sneer.

"...You're serious."

"I don't fucking lie."

The redhead scratched his temple. "Yeah, Uraraka can hold her own. I mean, we were separated during the battle with the yakuzas, and she did well on the surface. Also, her quirk's hella manly, but it's just surprising, is all. What about Tokoyami? Tsuyu? And the obvious—me?"

Katsuki didn't respond to his attempt at humor the way Eijirou predicted. He narrowed his eyes at him. "How is it surprising?" he challenged. This was like the sports festival all over again. Eijirou's disbelief over Ochako being a formidable rival irked him. During their match, she had kept him on his toes, and she had launched a _meteor shower of rocks_ over him. Sure, she had made reckless moves, but it had been admirable to see her stand back up until her quirk had prevented her from doing so. Frankly, Katsuki was offended on her behalf.

Eijirou shrugged. "You're just more obvious about Midoriya and Todoroki."

"'Cause those two assholes get on my damn nerves every single day."

"Yeah, but so do I." The redhead grinned.

Katsuki rolled his eyes. He proceeded to watch his match against Ochako again.

* * *

Since then, every time Izuku or Shouto did something amazing, Eijirou hadn't been exactly discreet about it with Katsuki. He would nudge him, raise his eyebrows, and tilt his head in their direction. Fortunately, Izuku had a one-track mind, busy muttering to himself or training with All Might. Shouto could care less about his surroundings and was known for missing social cues anyway.

But Ochako? She definitely noticed.

Especially when it was directed towards her.

For the past two days, she had been particularly irritating Katsuki. Aizawa-sensei tested the limitations of their quirks to see if it was any different from their first quirk assessment by assigning randomized tasks. Katsuki and Ochako received the same one from the first day—they had to beat their scores with the baseball. Naturally, Katsuki launched the ball two times farther, but Ochako's, on the other hand, was unparalleled seeing as she achieved infinity once again. Due to time constraints, she couldn't get a change in assignment.

Which led to an even more prickled Katsuki.

Katsuki stomped away from the group and brooded in the corner. Eijirou approached his friend and attempted to calm him down.

"Hey, her quirk _is_ cancelling gravity," he assured.

The explosive quirk-user spat at the ground, red eyes burning like embers. "Ain't no excuse to not beat her," he growled.

"Dude. Her score was infinity."

"Even infinity has its limits."

Even though Eijirou ranked 15 in class grades, he was pretty sure that was impossible. But Katsuki _was_ third in class, so he believed him.

The second time wasn't quirk-related, but it irritated Katsuki all the same. After the unfortunate class average score from the written exam, Aizawa-sensei gave those a chance to pick up their grades with a game of Jeopardy. Katsuki thought extra credit was cheating, but he never backed down from a challenge. Class 1-A was split into two teams with Ochako being captain for her team and Tsuyu being captain for his, much to his dismay. The captains were responsible for answering for their teams. Ochako had Deku and Momo on her team, but soon enough, she began answering the questions without aid, fierce determination shining in her eyes.

Suffice to say, they won and received 10 points each.

"I'm finally averaging an A minus!" Ochako cheered to Izuku and Tenya, who both cheered for her.

Katsuki unabashedly glared at her, and Eijirou appeared at his side.

"You're not even hiding it anymore," he said, chuckling.

"Shut up," Katsuki snapped. "Just 'cause you were on her team."

"Does that mean she's number 2 on your list?"

Katsuki stood up and kicked his chair back in his desk, jostling it. "It means she's fucking number 1 on my list." Then he walked out, schoolbag slung over his shoulder.

Eijirou chuckled again. It was always entertaining being Katsuki's friend. He followed him out.

Ochako's eyes followed them.

Later that night, Ochako confronted Eijirou when he entered the dormitory lounge. She turned around from the sofa, laid her arms over the back of it, and met him with steady eyes, halting him in his tracks to the snack bar.

"So why's Bakugou been glaring at me like I kicked his puppy?" she asked as a greeting.

Eijirou attempted nonchalance. "What're you talking about? He's like that with everybody."

"Normally those eyes are targeted at Deku. Yesterday and today, they've been targeted at _me_."

"Ooh, been noticing him, huh?" It was a last ditch effort. He kind of knew she liked Izuku.

Ochako waited.

A sigh. Then he blurted, "You're on his list."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "His what?"

And to make things worse, out of nowhere, Hanta and Denki appeared with matching leering expressions. Denki perched himself on the arm of the sofa, and Hanta leaned against the back of the sofa next to Ochako's arms.

"Hey, what's going on? What's this list and why does it involve Bakugou and Uraraka?" Hanta asked.

Before Eijirou could lie and fix the situation, Ochako told them, "Well, Bakugou's been particularly angry towards me."

Denki whistled. "Oh shit, Uraraka, you on his to-kill list too?" He patted her back. "Last week, he told me I was gonna get it and I found myself launched off the dormitory. Luckily, Sero caught me."

Hanta grimaced. "Which put _me_ on his list. I ended up getting it when we sparred this morning." He rolled his left shoulder.

While the two began bouncing off Katsuki horror stories to each other, Eijirou sat next to Ochako on the couch. "The so-called 'to-kill' list is reserved for them. And me. I meant the list that drives him to be the best. Don't worry, you're number four after Midoriya and Todoroki. Please don't tell him, though." He didn't say this because he was scared, but because he promised Katsuki he wouldn't. "And don't be scared, all right? He's just holding a grudge."

At that, Hanta jumped in. "Man, Uraraka, what'd you do to the guy?"

"It's probably 'cause she hangs out with Deku," Denki surmised. "If you hang with Deku, by extension, you're a target."

"Damn, poor Iida too."

But Ochako didn't share their sentiments. She wasn't suddenly scared for her life. Yeah, Katsuki could be scary, and he could beat her through hell and back without hesitating. Throughout the entire conversation, though, her mind was reeling. Since her match with Katsuki, she wanted to get better— _be_ better. Deku was one of the primary reasons for being the greatest hero, but she couldn't deny that Katsuki was another one. At their sports festival match, he had taken her seriously, and he hadn't held back. She had been thankful then, and she was thankful now. _Especially_ now. And the fact that he actually told his close friend…

Eijirou's eyebrows raised when he saw redness form on her cheeks.

No, she wasn't scared.

She was flattered.

* * *

I know this deserves a sequel, but only time will tell. Lol.

Also, is the usage of first names in the description and last names in the dialogue distracting and/or confusing? It's been a while since I wrote fanfiction for an anime/manga.

Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
